From the Files of the BPI 2:Among the living
by Stevethesuperotaku
Summary: This Miniseries continues the BPI story flashing forward four years to tell the tale of an anti paranormal being politcian who has a deep dark secret and the BPI's efforts to discover the source behind a snuff film made by a Demon.
1. In the beginning

From the Files of the BPI 2: Among the Living

_Author's note, since this seems to be one of my other popular stories on this site, I decided to create a sequel. You do not have to read the first one to understand it but most of the same characters return._

_4 years have passed; the BPI remains active in policing the laws of the paranormal beings that roam the streets in this country. The year is 2013 and Vlad Dracula has beaten the pro-normal candidate John Snow in the 2012 election by a wide margin, due to his sweeping economic and social reforms. Democrats also known as Pro-Para's in some circles have a filibuster proof majority in the senate and in the house. It looks to be a good four years, we hope._

"Bull fucking horse shit, there is no such thing as bipartisanship. In politics it's you fuck me in the ass and then I fuck you in the ass and somewhere along the line we fuck each other!" John Snow said sitting at a bar on K Street now on his fifth scotch watching the inauguration on TV. "Look at that blond haired fucker, I bet he used each one of his vampire powers to get elected. Us normal's are getting screwed. Look around you; we got ghouls, zombie's, werewolves, all of them elected into office." Snow said swigging down his last scotch. His aid turned to him, "Well your term came up in twenty-twelve and you chose to run for president instead of representative so basically you're out of job as well, some guy in from Kent, Lance something or another and his Otaku party won your seat. Face it boss the only chance you'll get a job in this town is if Dracula picks you to replace a cabinet member, which is unlikely. You know Dracula's opinion poll never dropped below one hundred percent approval. I mean face it John we had a trillion dollar deficit, owed money out the yin yang out for a war we didn't need to be in, and worst of all the former president is being tried tomorrow in the Hague for war crimes against detainees in Gitmo. This guy comes in cleans house and what happens, the world is a better place. You know for years the US was capitalist democracy, now it is a socialist democracy and things are working. People have jobs, there are cures for AIDS, Cancer, Diabetes you name it there is a cure. All because we saw past differences and worked together. That is a great thing." His aid said John lit a cigar, "They have powers beyond our belief, they are influencing people and that is wrong. Government is for the people without power not those with power. Never should have voted on HR 666 never should have, look what it has done. Carl I'm going back to the hotel I'll call when and if I need you. "John said Carl got up and left, "Don't forget to take your Mephistac." He said John nodded and pulled out his Visa.

Mephistac is a pill commonly used to treat demons; it is what is known in the medical field as a SDRI or Selective Demonic Reuptake Inhibitor. Unlike SSRI's like Prozac that help boost the levels of serotonin in the brain, SDRI's are meant to slow down demons murderous urges. They work quite well but there is one side effect. Since demons can create hellspawn if having intercourse, even protected, with human women, it causes them to not be able to get erections for mortal women. As John Snow stumbled to his hotel room he picked up the phone to dial for an escort to provide him with services he remembered this. He dropped the Mephistac into the bottle and dialed the number.

April was a blond, not natural, with size C cup breasts that looked fake and hard and a passion for leopard print leotards. He asked for a trashy woman and this is what they sent. "Please come on in, I was just fixing myself a drink. Would you like one?" John said, the prostitute smiled and spoke with a thick Brooklyn accent, "Sure, honey, got any JD?" He smiled and poured her a glass of Jack Daniels and watched her slug it down. John lay on the bed and soon they began to do what he had paid her to do. After it was finished John reached over and pulled out a cigar, lighting and taking a drag after it had been fully lit. "You know I ran for president right?" he said, 'Yeah." April said, John's voice was slurred with alcohol, "Well I did some pretty nasty things to get my campaign rolling. My opponent in the South Carolina Primary, I had people call up and say that he had an interracial lovechild with a crack addicted prostitute. I used money from donors to buy myself filet mignon and Lobster every night. Ya wanna know something else. I won Ohio because I rigged the voting machines! Ha Ha Ha, boy this was a hoot." John said, April was stunned, "I think I should go." April said, John grabbed her wrist and slapped handcuffs on her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing mister?" she shouted John affixed both wrists to the headboard. He then walked over to the closet and pulled out a video camera on a tripod. "Light, Camera, Action, you're so pretty." John's demonic form said and he went for his bag of tools.

_Four days later_

It was a typical day in the headquarters on the BPI; Meir was working out, while Charlotte admired him. Zero was reading "Three Sisters" By Chekov, Yuki had the RENT soundtrack blaring from her IPod and D was brooding watching the news, another prostitute was murdered in DC. Stein on the other hand was checking mail, there was a package sitting on his desk inside were hand written notes addressed to him and photos. There was also a DVD, with the words "Watch me" written on it. Popping the DVD into his Laptop he began to watch. The DVD showed a Man in a black hood and cape, he on the bed was a naked prostitute, he watched as he drugged her with a syringe the needle leaving a small drop of blood on her leg which he placed on his finger and licked off. He then took a saw and began hacking at her arm until it reached bone. Picking up a chisel he placed it between the joint and the socket and began hammering until it fell off. He did the same with the other arm, and the legs before slicing open her stomach and began playing with her intestines as she coughed up blood. The DVD ended with him plucking out an eyeball and swallowing it whole. Stein felt disgusted, he had heard of demon snuff films but had never seen one, now he knew. He had to get the team ready this would be their next case.

_To be continued _


	2. I don't like Saturdays

From The Files of the BPI

Among the Living: Part 2

The snuff film played in the on the TV nearly finished. Charlotte had her eyes covered, D's hand was watching with a smirk on his face. He loved bloody things, and occasionally would sneak into the data banks of the BPI to look at graphic photos, when he wasn't looking at porn. Stein turned up the lights. "I am going to take a madness count, this won't take long please be patient." He said as he flicked a switch and a red beam of light scanned the five agents. "Okay, you're all coming up zero which is good. This, my friends is a demon snuff film. It not only shows a demon's madness but it also spreads that madness to a viewer. We have rumors that the prostitute slayings have been the act of demons and now we have proof. I have special orders from Attorney General Iskanov and the D.C police department to handle this thoroughly. No fuck ups, we can't have this film being released to the public." Stein said. D looked up from his laptop, "Then how do you explain this seller on ?" he said as Stein looked at the screen. "Find out where that address is, do a triangulation, all sellers within a twenty mile radius." He said D typed in the address into the laptop's triangulation program. "Well lookey here, the address is good old Count D's shop. I think we should pay kimono boy a visit what do ya say Zero?" Meir said as Zero popped a blood tablet into his Coke. "Sounds good, give me a minute to finish my drink and we'll raid that faggot's pet shop." He said Stein frowned at Zero, "Please don't use derogatory terminology. The world has changed since 2008." Stein said as Zero gulped down his Coke and got ready to go with Meir. "If you find any copies, bring them back and we'll have them destroyed immediately. We can't have the public finding this." Stein said and went to the bar to get a rum and coke.

"You did what?" Carl said as he was driving past the Watergate Hotel. "I killed a few prostitutes in my hotels and filmed them." John said as he lit a cigar at his winter home is Bangor, Maine. "Did you sell them? I swear to god if you sold them then you're gonna be in some shit. Have you read the "Times" the BPI is all over this shit. If they find out that is you then they will find you and you'll go on trial and get the death penalty." Carl said, John sighed, "I sold them all. There are you happy. I sold them to some drag queen in a pet shop near Ford's Theatre." He said Carl slammed on his breaks nearly making a BMW ram into his Chevy Equinox. "How many have been sold?" Carl said, John said. "I only made six and so far they have been sold. Guy's got an account as a seller and they all went to Kent State." John said, "You dumb son of a bitch do you know what those films can do to a person? If viewed by the wrong mind they can cause murders. If there are any dead people in Kent, I am directing them to you." Carl said, John looked at the phone, "Fuck off Carl, you little pantywaist." He said and popped a Mephistac it would be his last one of his life.

"How may I help you gentlemen?" Count D said as he opened the door to his pet shop. "Agents Link and Kiryu, BPI we've heard a rumor you have been selling demon snuff films, we're here to collect." Meir said as he walked into the shop. "I am afraid the only snuff films I sell here are the two Guinea Pig films from Japan. "The Devil's Experiment" and "Flower of Flesh and Blood" they come as double features with other films, I just sell them on Amazon but I can give you boys a discount if you want to buy them here." The Count said, as Zero handed him a paper. "In the last week you made a sale to a Kent State student Michael N West, is the name listed on the bank account. We cross referenced these with the films you mentioned in the Unearthed Films catalogue and none of these films exist in their library. The titles don't match up. Now where are these snuff films?" Zero said Count D looked at the list. "Oh dear, gentlemen I am sorry but these were shipped to Kent a week ago, they have arrived and I have received positive feedback already. I have no other copies but the six I shipped. I prefer to keep my clientele a secret you know, helps me cover my ass." Meir looked at the Count. "Okay here's what we can do, we can either A: get a warrant from the U.S Attorney General to raid your store and check your computer records Or B: You can tell us who made those DVD's and we'll leave your store nice and neat. Your choice Kimono Boy, messy or neat, either way you're going to get into trouble with the BPI because you had possession of illegal paranormal material. That in of itself is a three month stay in a federal pen, so tell us, who made them?" Count D sighed, "He's a former U.S congressman with an anti paranormal platform. He made them in hotels all around D.C that's all I can tell you. As for the DVD's they were given to me in a monetary exchange. He gives me the DVD's I give him ten-thousand dollars in cash. He is making money of the public speaking circuit but he says he needs more dough. So he sold me these and I bought them. I didn't know they were Paranormal until I watched them." Meir shook his head, "Names, Kimono boy, give me names." He said. Count D looked at the two agents. "Look for a Chris Treborn he is a webmaster of a conspiracy theory website, he can tell you all the things you need to know about this. He's seen the DVD's too. Has delusions though, thinks he is from a distant planet and he is Jesus Christ's grandson. Maybe a side effect of the DVD's not sure, never had encounters with the paranormal." Meir walked out of the store and into the sun, unlike vampire myths Vampire's have tolerance to sunlight but do not tan or get sunburn. Zero looked at him as he hopped in the car, "Kent Ohio, son of a fucking bitch. If we find this Treborn guy he better give us enough info to catch this bastard." Meir started the car, "There is no Chris Treborn. It is a pseudonym a fake name, move the T to the Chris and you have "Christ Reborn." I saw his pet shop, there was a signed photo of former house rep John White, I have a hunch he's behind this." They said as they drove towards the underground parking garage. "We can't go on hunches, Meir we got to go on solid fact. If we can link him to the crimes then we can catch him. Otherwise we got jack to go on, nothing more nothing less." They drove to the garage door under near Pennsylvania Avenue and 10th, a friendly voice asked for a pass code. Meir typed it in and the garage to the BPI headquarters opened

The Roe Green addition to the Music and Speech Building was supposed to be finished in 2010 and it was, but the design had a few kinks in it. The wiring was shoddy and the construction crew had screwed up the design. So in 2011 the Board of Trustees along with President Lefton decided to tear it down for a new one. This was lauded by the school newspaper as a bad move. Lefton always referred to the Stater's staff as the "Little bastards" and now their new editor was taking a hard line stance on funding for sports. Daily he would stand outside the library and hand out flyers saying "End the Jockracy, Viva la Vie Boehme." But recently he had been quiet and had not been seen for days. Some say he sequestered himself in his dorm in Koonce hall where he lived with his brother, but even his brother said he was acting weird. He blamed it on those DVD's he watched while he was working the eight to two-thirty shift at Rosies. The RHD noticed a change in the hall's make up too. Most of the problem students that were brought to his office for drinking were gone. Even the Second floor RA Kyle was gone. They replaced him with one named Dave and moved on but to everyone in Koonce hall had noticed weird things happening. No one on campus noticed though the man in black, digging up the freshly turned earth at the Music and Speech Center burying bodies. Bodies that weren't dead but unconscious and couldn't scream as soon as they woke up six feet under or couldn't get out or move. The hospitals around the Kent- Ravenna area noticed missing doses of succinylcholine and hypodermic needles from their store rooms. Nobody suspected him, he just sat on his bunk and watched the girl with the Brooklyn accent die again, then got off his bed and walked over to the window, and saw someone was stumbling towards Rosie's Diner. "Kill him." The voice from the DVD said from the pink portable player. Steven took out his kit and his black outfit and walked down the fire exit stairs. He hated drunks, they were mostly jocks whose mommies and daddies paid for everything and called him to get their son's name out of the police blotter in the Stater. He crept up slowly and caught up to the kid in the Hollister T –shirt and board shorts, then raised his shovel and smashed him on the head. Then he pulled out his needle and gave him a shot of Succinylcholine, just enough to paralyze him. Then hefted the body over his shoulder and crept through the campus, ready to bury another one.

_TBC_


End file.
